


JackSepticDad: My Little Sammy (Jacksepticeye X Adopted Son)

by JennyGirlGaming



Category: PewDiePie (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Adopted, Heartfelt, Other, Sad, jacksepticeye - Freeform, sam septic, tragic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 19:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7119070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennyGirlGaming/pseuds/JennyGirlGaming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sammy is looking for someone to care for him like his parents did so long ago. Well, dont worry Sammy boy, Septicdad is here to save the day!!! ^▪^</p>
            </blockquote>





	JackSepticDad: My Little Sammy (Jacksepticeye X Adopted Son)

Hello, my name is Sam!!! I am currently 13 years of age. This is a tale of how I ,et my BOSS of a dad, Sean McLoughlin, or rather known to you guys as Jacksepticeye. So, it all started at this shelter I resigned in…   
“Aye lad, watch where ye be going!!!” An older boy shoved me while running away from the other kids. I sat alone, on the side like I always do.   
I usually don’t play with the other kids, because they think I’m strange… I have one green eye, that I have to keep an eyepatch over. This eye is known as my ‘Septic eye’ I had it ever since I was born. The doctors said it was a defect order when I was given birth by my mother. Some say it was due to the tragic accident of my parents getting our car flipped over, well, I was the only one who survived the crash… I don’t know how I was able to stay alive, it was a pretty bad crash after all… But, sadly other people were wrong, they thought all my cuts and bruises and also my eye was from the accident… But, no. There are some bad people out here… I got these cuts and bruises from those bad people…   
The day I was founded by the shelter were due to a policeman caught me stealing some food. Trust me, I knew it was wrong. But, I was just so hungry… I had nowhere to turn to, so, I had to fend for myself, ever since I was five… The shelter had taken care of me, though, I wish they’d take better care of me…   
“Alright, children, come along and let’s go to the park!!!” One of the women called out to us, all the children ran out, leaving me to trail along.   
Trust me, the women DO feed me and such, but I’m so alone here… I have no one who cares for me mentally as well as emotionally. I wish they’d just care for me like my parents do, I guess I’m just known as a social outcast…   
I sat on a bench and watch the other kids play. They all seemed so happy… I’m just glad to see other people happy. I don’t deserve it… It is in gods will. I have sinned and stolen from people who didn’t deserve for a little brat like myself to get their valuables stolen…   
I looked down and counted the threads of grass in the ground. It usually rained in Ireland but, today was a special day. It was finally sunny and the weather was nice, it was nice of the women to let us play outside, let alone go to a park nearby the shelter. Though, this is a nice surprise, the surprise I was so happy to hear of was about HIM, my new father.   
I fell asleep while counting the grass planted into the ground. I heard the distant screams and yelling of the others, then… complete silence…   
Around evening I woke up, I was really hungry. I opened my eyes to see no one at the park. “They forgot about me..?” I was ready to cry. I wish they would stop forgetting me whenever we go out, “Waaaaahhhh!!!” I cried out loud.   
Heh, look at me. A child at the age of thirteen who has been through so much crying over being forgotten at the park. How pathetic of me… “Hey, what’s wrong?” I heard an Irish mans voice call out to me from my side. I turned to see a man with green hair, concerned about my very being. I wiped my eyes and stared at this man in awe. Now, what could this man want? Why would he care for such a lonely scum as myself for? He just smiled at me warmly as I tried to figure him out.   
“ I was left here…” I muttered. Though, I doubt he would care. I thought I might as well answer his question, didn’t want to leave him hanging, ya know? “ What!? Where are you parents!?” He looked around frantically. “ Dead…” I muttered. I don’t understand why, but I felt the need to tell him everything. Was it due to my shell finally cracking? He then turned to me with such sorrow and pity in his eyes, “ Oh my god… I’m so so sorry…” He covered his mouth as if shocked by my words. “ It’s alright… It was what god had planned for me, let alone me being forgotten by the shelter place I resigned in…” I sighed out loud. The man seemed a bit ticked by the people who forgotten me, “Well, lad! You can come home with me! Don’t want you to stay out in the cold rain.” The man yelled out cheerfully, helping me up out of the seat. “ But, it isn’t ra-“ Just then, it started raining. But, how did he know…? I stared at him in awe as he smiled, “It’s Ireland lad, it rains here a lot.” He chuckled as he put his hoddie on my head. “But, don’t you need it…?” I asked him, pulling the large hood out of my eye sight.   
How can such a generous man be so kind to someone like me..?   
“ It’s alright, I’m trying to get over a cold, maybe it’ll make me get another cold and die down. Like a cold-ception!!!” The man chuckled cheerfully and he rubbed my head, just like father did…   
“T-Thank you.” Was all I could tell him. His bright smiled gleaming towards me, “ You’re welcome lad, now, come on!!! We don’t want to get you sick now, do we!?” The man ran ahead, turning back towards me, checking if I was following him.   
This man… He’s such a kind person. My heart was filled with utter joy. I wanted to cry out, I haven’t felt so happy for a long time. I ran after the man who lead me to his car.   
Finally, I have a place to call Home…   
Author’s Note: This was a request by PAPYRUS on deviant art. I was so happy to do this XD I love writing such tragic stories turned into utter pure joy and happiness. Though, I don’t think I’m pulling off the Irish talk well… I’m so sorry DX I plan on making Jack read this. Though, I doubt he will due to all the other things he has to read and him being so busy and all *The struggle of being a YouTuber T.T Can’t wait til I become one XD*, but that’s alright. Always be positive everyone, even though things always seem sad and blue ^-^   
Anyway, hope you all enjoy this story!!! More to come soon!!! Buh-Bye~


End file.
